My Target, My Hero
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine seorang pembunuh bayaran mendapat misi membunuh Inaho yang merupakan seorang Presdir di sebuah perusahaan. Namun target yang seharusnya dia bunuh malah melindunginya dari kejaran polisi dengan cara yang tidak diduga Slaine sama sekali


**Summary:** Slaine seorang pembunuh bayaran mendapat misi membunuh Inaho yang merupakan seorang Presdir di sebuah perusahaan. Namun target yang seharusnya dia bunuh malah melindunginya dari kejaran polisi dengan cara yang tidak diduga Slaine sama sekali.

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **MY TARGET, MY HERO**

Puluhan butir peluru seperti tengah beradu kecepatan untuk mengenai target mereka, namun pemuda berambut blonde itu tetap saja bisa menghindari semuanya dengan gerakannya yang cepat seperti bukan dilakukan oleh manusia. Jaraknya dan orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin menipis, membuat pertahanannya yang tadi nyaris sempurna menjadi sedikit goyah. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, matanya nyalang melirik ke segala arah sambil memikirkan cara melarikan diri dari kepungan orang-orang bersenjata lengkap di belakangnya yang memang sudah menjadikannya target hidup ataupun mati.

Secercah harapan muncul saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah pintu rumah yang masih terbuka di jam selarut ini. Hanya dengan sekali melompat, pria berambut kuning itu melompati pagar bergaya minimalis yang tingginya mencapai dua meter. Dengan berbekal sebuah pistol yang menjadi senjata andalannya selama ini, si pria blonde mengancam pemilik rumah yang tengah asik bermain video game di ruang tamunya malam itu, kemudian mengunci pintu rumah dari dalam.

"Jangan bergerak, jangan bertingkah macam-macam dan ikuti semua perintahku. PAHAM?" tanya sekaligus ancam si Pria blonde kepada pemilik rumah.

Si pemilik rumah hanya mengangguk, sedikit melirik ke arah wajah orang yang tengah mengancamnya. Hembusan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang sepertinya berubah merah karna kekurangan oksigen setelah berlari sedikit menarik perhatian si rambut coklat. Belum lagi bola mata si pria blonde yang menurutnya sangat indah, mata dengan warna hijau nyaris biru menandakan dia bukanlah orang yang berasal dari negara ini.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya menyadarkan si sandera dari rasa kekagumannya. Sekali lagi diliriknya orang yang tengah menodongkan sebuah senjata tepat di kepalanya. Tampak wajah itu berubah panik sejak mendengar kebisingan dari luar rumahnya.

" _Maaf permisi. Kami dari pihak kepolisian, jika tidak keberatan bisakah Anda bekerjasama dengan kami? Kami sedang memburu seorang buronan, dan terakhir kami melihatnya adalah saat memasuki pemukiman di sekitar sini. Jadi kami meminta kepada semua warga untuk bekerjasama dengan kami yang tengah memburunya"_ jelas seseorang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Tsk, sial mereka sudah sampai. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Terpaksa harus kujadikan anak ini sebagai sandera" ucap si piring kepada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan? Atau kuhancurkan kepalamu" tanya si pirang panik nyaris hampir berteriak saat sanderanya dengan santainya membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya dan melonggarkan celananya bahkan sampai menurunkan resleting celana yang digunakannya.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau kira cara kuno seperti menggunakan sandera akan berhasil? Jika ingin kabur, ikuti petunjukku" jawab si sandera yang kemudian ikut melucuti semua pakaian si penodong pistol dan hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih di tubuh si pirang.

"Simpan pintolmu di dalam laci itu" perintah si sandera

"Kau kira aku bodoh?"

"Baiklah, kau pegang juga tidak masalah. Sekarang bertingkahlah seperti kekasihku. Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya" Entah apa yang merasuki si pirang saat itu, dengan mudahnya menurut semua yang dikatakan oleh sanderanya. "Pintunya akan kubuka, kau sudah siap?" tanya si sandera dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh si pirang.

"Maaf, kami tidak.. bermaksud.. mengganggu Anda.." ucap salah seorang dari tiga polisi yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah saat melihat dua orang pria yang pakaiannya sudah tidak beraturan tengah berpelukan mesra dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Orenji, sampai kapan kau tega melihatku tersiksa seperti ini?" bisik si pirang dengan suara yang dibuat seerotis mungkin dan masih dengan memegang pistol yang melekat tepat di punggung sanderanya.

"Sepertinya orang yang kami cari tidak ada di sini. Maafkan kami.. yang telah mengganggu kalian." Pamit salah seorang polisi dan mengajak temannya saat melihat tangan pria berambut coklat dengan santainya turun ke bagian belakang pria lainnya yang berambut pirang. _'Mereka tidak tau malu!'_ kutuk ketiga polisi itu di dalam hati saat menyaksikan adegan erotis namun tabuh tepat dengan kedua mata mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu?" Tanya si pirang setelah memastikan ketiga orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Bukankah hal menjijikkan ini yang membuatmu bisa kabur dengan mudah?"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Bisakah kau keluarkan tanganmu dari sana?"

"Bisakah kita menlanjutkannya sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk kita berhenti begitu saja?" tanya si sandera lalu memeluk si pirang. Sementara itu dengan santainya menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"Kau gila? Aku ini waras masih tertarik dengan wanita!"

"Tapi sesuatu di sana berkata lain" Inaho makin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat si pirang mengerang kesakitan saat luka di perutnya kembali terbuka.

Melihat hal itu, si pemilik rumah dengan sangat hati-hati membawa si pirang ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu dan membaringkan tubuh si pirang dengan pelan agar lukanya tidak semakin lebar. Si pemilik rumah lalu berlari ke dapur, mengambil kotak p3k miliknya, dan mengobati luka si pirang.

"Kenapa orang-orang tadi mengejarmu?" tanya si pemilik rumah

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Apa untungnya kau tau?"

"Namaku Inaho. Inaho Kaizuka"

"Memangnya aku bertanya?"

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu bisa terbuka lagi. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau sembuh"

Si pirang tidak lagi bersuara, hanya menatap ke wajah Inaho si pemilik rumah mencari tau apa yang sedang difikirkan olehnya. Namun, hanya wajah datar yang ada di hadapannya bahkan matanya tidak menggambarkan apa yang tengah difikirkan Inaho saat ini.

"Kau sebaiknya makan dulu. Tunggu di sini akan kusiapkan makanan untukmu" kata Inaho saat mendengar bunyi gemuruh dari perut si pirang.

' _Sial! Kenapa malah di saat seperti ini?'_ sesalnya dalam hati. Bukan salahnya juga, sejak siang tadi dirinya sudah berusaha kabur dari kejaran polisi-polisi bodoh itu bagaimana dia sempat untuk makan? "Slaine.. namaku Slaine Troyard!" ucap si pirang sedikit berteriak kepada Inaho yang sudah hampir menghilang dari balik pintu menuju dapur.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah-celah tirai horden di kamar Inaho. Memaksa Slaine membuka matanya yang masih setengah pusing akibat obat pengurang rasa sakit yang semalam diminumnya. Dengan susah payah sambil memegang luka di perutnya, Slaine memakai pakaiannya berniat meninggalkan rumah itu. Sudah terlalu lama dirinya berdiam di suatu tempat. Setelah memakai semua pakaiannya, Slaine mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Maaf, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, akan kukembalikan uangmu!"_

"Kau sudah bangun? Ini sarapan untukmu" sapa Inaho yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Membawa nampan berisi sarapan yang terlihat lezat.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita seharusnya tidak boleh sedekat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lebih baik tidak mengenalku dan tidak berurusan denganku"

"Karna kau pembunuh bayaran?"

"Ba..bagaimana kau tau?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau mengawasiku kan?"

"Kau? Siapa kau?" Tanya Slaine panik, refleks menarik pistol yang sejak tadi tenang di saku celananya.

"Aku bukan musuhmu" jawab menaruh nampan yang dibawanya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu ke polisi"

"Kau kira aku percaya?" tanya Slaine

"Kalau aku ingin menyerahkanmu kenapa tidak saat kau tertidur saja? Atau saat semalam polisi datang"

Slaine menurunkan pistolnya, tapi kewaspadaannya masih belum turun. Inaho yang melihat itu kembali mengambil nampan berisi sarapan yang dibuatnya sendiri lalu kembali mendekati Slaine. Sekali lagi perut Slaine tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, seenaknya mengkhianati Slaine saat melihat apa yang dibawa Inaho pagi itu. Masih dengan wajah merah karna rasa malu, Slaine mengambil nampan itu. Duduk di ujung tempat tidur lalu menyantap sarapannya tanpa bersuara. Sementara itu Inaho berdiri tepat di depan Slaine, mengamati setiap ekspresi makan Slaine yang menurut Inaho terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau boleh memakai apa saja yang ada di lemari, kursaka bajuku akan cocok untukmu. Ukuran tubuh kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda"

"Siapa bilang aku akan tinggal di sini? Selesai sarapan aku akan pergi"

"Sepertinya kau belum mengerti Slaine. Kau akan tetap di sini sampai lukamu sembuh. Itu perintah" ucap Inaho menodongkan pistol milik Slaine kepada Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Nao-kun….." Yuki Kaizuka memasuki ruang kerja adiknya seperti biasa. Berlari seperti biasa, tanpa mengetuk seperti biasa, dan berteriak seperti biasa. "Hari ini kau terlihat bahagia Nao-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Yuki yang langsung memeluk adiknya yang tengah sibuk melihat layar ponselnya. Inaho tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, tepatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran kakak perempuanya itu karna terlalu sibuk melihat layar ponselnya. Wajah polos Slaine saat tertidur adalah hal yang meurut Inaho sangat menarik.

"Moou, Nao-kun lagi-lagi mengabaikanku. Apasih yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya Yuki lalu mengambil ponsel milik adiknya, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat Inaho. "Dia… er…"

"Tampan kan?"

Yuki mengembalikan ponsel adiknya. Fikirannya kembali ke pagi hari tadi. Mengepal tangannya keras berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Sementara itu Inaho kembali mengamati ponselnya. Kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya

"Bagaimana kalo malam ini kita makan malam bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu sebagai kakak-adik. Kita juga bisa mengajak Inko" Ajak Yuki

"Maaf Yuki-nee, malam ini aku sudah ada janji"

"Ahh ohh Ya sudah lain kali saja" Yuki meninggalkan ruangan Inaho

"Yuki-nee, bisakah ku terima surat pengunduran dirimu? Paling lambat sore ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Pengunduran diri?"

"Aku sudah lama memberimu kesempatan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak sadar. Berkatmu perusahaan hampir saja bangkrut"

"Perusahaan ini juga milikku!"

"Ayah memberikan perusahaan ini kepadaku. Jadi ini bukan milikmu."

"Kau tega kepada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Semua yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan akan kuusir dari sini. Sekarang pergilah. Kutunggu surat pengunduran dirimu"

Yuki membanting pintu kesal. Menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Seharusnya pagi ini dirinyalah yang duduk di kursi Presdir. Tapi si ' _bodoh'_ itu malah menggagalkan rencananya. ' _Akan kubuat dua orang bodoh itu menyesal telah mempermainkanku'_ sumpah Yuki dalam hati.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Slaine pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Inaho. artinya seminggu juga Slaine sudah tinggal di tempat Inaho. Slaine yang tadinya baik-baik saja bermain game di ruang tamu Inaho tiba-tiba merasa sangat ingin menanggalkan pakaiannya karna hawa panas. Kontras dengan hawa di luar sana yang sangat dingin di malam hari bulan Oktober. Inaho yang tengah duduk mengawasi Slaine sejak tadi sedikit bingung. Saat Slaine yang biasanya bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tiba-tiba naik ke atas pangkuannya.

"Slaine?"

"Inaho.. aku.. tidak.. bisa mengendalikan.. diriku lagi.." desahnya tepat di telinga Inaho. Seperti orang kesetanan Slaine membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Inaho. Menjilati telinga Inaho, perlahan turun ke daerah leher dada dan perut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Slaine?.. Kau kan hanya makan…. Sial!" kata Inaho setengah tidak percaya saat melihat beberapa bungkus coklat mahal yang baru saja dimakan Slaine. Dirinya bahkan tidak tau Slaine akan berubah menjadi seliar ini hanya karna pengaruh sedikit alkohol yang terkandung dalam coklat yang dibelinya tadi. ' _Tau begini dari kemarin kukasih coklat ke Slaine'_ sesalnya dalam hati.

Tanpa komando Inaho mengikuti semua permainan Slaine. Dibiarkannya si pirang itu beraksi. Siapa sangka berada di dalam Slaine membuatnya merasa sangat nikmat. Tidak ingin kalah, Inaho memberikan beberapa tanda di sekitar tubuh Slaine. Barulah dirinya sadar bahwa lelaki itu, si pria berambut kuning yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menjadikan dirinya sandera telah melalui kehidupan keras. Dengan sayang dielusnya punggung Slaine yang dipenuhi bekas luka berbagai ukuran.

Kegiatan mereka terus berulang mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat kali _(who knows)_ membiarkan senyapnya malam menguping semua suara yang mereka keluarkan, membiarkan dinding dan perabotan di ruang tamu mengintip dan menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka. Kegiatan yang didasari tanpa perasaan sayang maupun cinta dari Slaine tapi tidak dari Inaho. Kegiatan yang menurut Inaho sudah menjadi takdir di antara merak sejak Slaine mengawasinya karan menjadi target pembunuhan Slaine berikutnya. Inaho sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang meminta jasa Slaine untuk membunuhnya. Karna berkat itulah mereka bisa bertemu dan berakhir seperti malam ini.

Inaho yang selama ini selalu waspada karna sudah terlalu sering menjadi target pembunuhan bahkan sejak dirinya bisa mengingat, malam ini benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa tidak jauh dari kediamannya sepasang masang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua dengan perasaan penuh emosi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai 'orang itu' menekanpelaatuk dari senjata laras panjang miliknya. Tepat saat Inaho mengangkat Slaine ala _bridal style_ –yang tengah setengah sadar akibat kelelahan–usai melakukan 'ritual malam', orang itu yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka tanpa mebuang waktu menarik pelatuk tepat ke arah mata kanan Inaho. Padahal si penembak bisa saja segera mengakhiri hidup Inaho dengan melubangi kepala si surai coklat. Tapi mata Inaho baginya lebih menggairahkan untuk dihancurkan terlebih lagi karna mata itu telah melihat Slaine dengan keadaan yang seharusnya tidak untuk dilihat orang lain kecuali dirinya.

Sepersekian detik setelah tembakan dilepaskan., Inaho yang tadi baik-baik saja langsung memegang matanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Pegangannya kepada tubuh Slaine lepas, membuat si pirang terpelanting. Sakit di matanya seketika menghilang saat membayangkan sakit yang dirasakan Slaine karna dirinya. Masih dengan menutup mata kanannya yang dia yakini sudah hancur, Inaho berjongkok mendekati Slaine.

"Orenji? Kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Slaine panik, menarik taplak meja di dekatnya lalu membalut luka Inaho seadanya. "Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya…"

Ciuman Inaho yang tiba-tiba membuat ucapan Slaine terhenti. "ini bukan salahmu"

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan semua perbuatan orang yang melakukan ini kepadamu!"

"Sudah cukup kau mengotori tanganmu"

"Tapi…."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kehilangan satu mata. Mulai detik ini kau tidak boleh jauh dariku, karna aku akan susah melihatmu"

"Orenji"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Matahari kembali ke singgahsana tertingginya. Hawa dingin di bulan Oktober membuat hati Slaine yang sudah dingin makin membeku. Seperti tiada ampun dirinya melepaskan tembakan satu persatu kepada pria jangkung berambut hitam di depannya. Membuat pria yang setengah sekarat itu perlahan mengucurkan darah dari pinggir bibirnya.

"Ini untuk mata Inaho yang kau curi darinya" kata Slaine sambil menembak mata Pria yang juga dipanggil Harklight itu

"Ini untuk tanganmu yang dengan lancangnya menarik pelatuk" lanjut Slaine menembak kedua tangan Harklight

"Ini untuk kelancanganmu yang sangat angkuh memasuki kediaman Inaho" lanjutnya menembak kedua kaki Harklight.

Seperti tidak merasakan sakit. Harklight malah tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi marah Slaine, mebuat Slaine semakin emosi dan dengan angkuhnya melepaskan peluru terakhir di pistolnya tepat di kepala Harklight. Membuat pria jangkung itu mati seketika dengan senyum menjijikkan di wajahnya menurut Slaine. "Dan itu hadiah untukmu yang selalu memikirkanku."

Slaine meninggalkan apartemen Harklight, meninggalkan mayat berlumuran darah itu begitu saja beserta kenangan-kenangannya saat dulu dirinya tinggal di tempat itu. Kakinya menuntunnya ke arah parkiran, di mana Inaho sudah menunggunya.

"Aku.. membunuh untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Inaho. "Aku membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Orang yang sejak dulu selalu menjagaku"

"Dia bahagia mati di tanganmu Bat"

"Kau selalu sok tau Orenji!"

"Kau tidak perlu lagi membunuh orang lain. Mulai detik ini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita, baik itu pembunuh bayaran lain maupun dalang di balik semua ini"

"Apa maksudmu Orenji"

Inaho tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sedikit lalu mengusap surai kuning Slaine

 _[Beberapa jam kemudian di Kediaman Yuki Kaizuka]_

Tubuh wanita itu berubah dingin. Matanya setengah terbelalak seperti melihat hantu. Kepalanya nyaris terpisah dari tubuhnya. Membuat polisi yang menangani kasus itu sedikit bergidik ngeri membayankan orang macam apa yang tega membunuh gadis cantik seperti Yuki dengan cara yang lumayan kejam.

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa apa ini? apa ini? lemon gak jadi, pembunuhannya juga gak jadi (ngakak) entah setan apa yang merasuki. Astaga semoga ngerti sama yang kuketik. Tadinya Cuma mau buat bunuh-bunuhan tapi malah bikin adegan absurd dan ceritanya jadi kacau. (kabur)


End file.
